


Changing

by flight815kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were still his pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

There had been a frantic phone call. Screaming that should have broken the small piece of technology in his hand.

They were in danger. They needed him and Cora.

He threw her into the car and sped over highways and back roads.

They reached Beacon Hills in record time.

Another phone call. Subdued, steady, barely louder than a breath In an attempt to keep the threat at unaware. Familiar sarcasm did nothing to steady him.

The car couldn’t go the places they could, it had to be abandoned at the tree line.

He was too late.

The smell of blood was on the air.

He was too late.

The hair-raising sensation of a spell gone wrong, going wrong.

He was too late.

 Scott’s cry of pain was undefeated.

He wasn’t too late. Not yet.

He had to help. Had to get to ScottLydiaIsaacAllisonStilesPeter. Had to save them, help them, protectdefendkeep them. They needed him and he just had to _move._

Had to-

_Faster_

Had to -

_Clawbitedestroy_

Had to-

_Save_

Had to-

_Faster._

Had to let them know to keep fighting because he was coming. He would always come.

Because they were **_his_** pack.

And all he had to do was get there-

The clothing tore. The soil was damp and cool between his toesfingersclaws. The air on his cheeks from his breakneck pace made fur ripple. He knew that his eyes would be glowing red by the power that coursed in his veins.The call from his throat was undeniable howl.

 

“Please let that be the cavalry.”

And the flesh and blood between his teeth felt like it belonged.

Allison let loose arrows in support. Lydia was holding Isaac on her lap and it was better not to worry about that, not now, because Stiles had them safe behind a line of ash as he tore through a book in an attempt to undo whatever these misguided people were doing that was making the world around here undeniably _wrong_.

Peter and Scott around him, tooth and claw, helped each other even though they didn’t seem to be healing.

People screamed, bodies fell, werewolves howled.

The smell of burning herbs and the undeniable presence of belief as Lydia recited a line in another tongue from another time.

Cora arrived to end another of the cult members with a grin on her features.

 

They were a pack, and he was undeniably an alpha wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea's been bugging me, might elaborate on it but work demands my presence


End file.
